


Feeling

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything thzi is perfect. After Scratch, after everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Tartare.  
> www.naesnark.tumblr.com

The sun was up, but I couldn’t see it.

I could feel it, though. I felt the heat in my skin and the rays of sunlight hitting my face.

It had to be perfect. For once, the Sun wasn’t green and I could actually lay outside. The losses and the gains of the scratch, the whole reset of it all. My regrets, washed away by a brink of sunlight.

Now I only had to feel.

And there was so much to feel again, as I cackle my way through the grass, smelling the fresh green of a new Spring. Could it really be all over?

I pulled my cane closer to me, letting it rest in my chest when I laid with my back on the grass.

I felt it before I could sense it with my nose or ears. Coming close. Closer until I finally heard the soft purr she let out. I cackled once more. It was perfect.

I shot up on my place, jumping over her in a series of studied and practiced moves that we both mimicked time and time again. She dodged my cane, grabbing me by the leg before we fell in the grass again. She giggled gently, as gently as the sun would caress me, panting softly onto my neck.

“It’s nice to see you here~” she purred.

“It’s nice to taste you here, too.” I replied with a lick across her cheek. She didn’t pull away.

She brought her nose to mine, brushing it gently against me. I grinned.

“I missed you.” she murmured. I could hear the corners of her mouth raising in a delicate and honest smile. I sighed.

“I missed you too, heh.”

Moments ago I was too absorbed in the sunlight, and now it was her warmth that returned the meaning of life to me.

She was like the sun. Warm and kind, soothing every single of my pores, filling me with energy and bringing me alive. Nepeta was the perfect ferocious match to me and us, daring to fly in my mighty wings.

Too silly. Too strong. That was her.

“But I can’t stay.”

My eyes shot open, even though I would fail to catch a glimpse of her.

“No…”

“This is a dreambubble, Mighty Dragon.” she softly spoke “You always have to wake up. And when you wake up, I might not be there.”

I sat up, but she was no longer close to my reach. I still heard her voice carried in the wind. “But that doesn’t mean we will never meet again.”

The sound Karkat’s yelling filled my ears when I woke up.

For the first time in 3 years aboard that meteor, the mighty dragon was crying.


End file.
